Hyoga, Camus e Isaac
by liluel azul
Summary: Escenas siberianas del maestro Camus y sus pequeños alumnos Hyoga e Isaac.
1. Como un polluelo de cisne

_**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Este fic es un homenaje al manga y anime que para mí es el mejor de todos los tiempos.**_

_**Porque caballeros hay muchos, pero sólo hay uno al que ama mi corazón.**_

_**HYOGA DEL CISNE**_

_**Tú realmente eres un caballero divino. **_

_**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HYOGA!**_

_**Mi amado caballero de hielo, extiende tus alas.**_

_**¡Que tu cosmos arda al infinito junto al de tus camaradas de hielo! **_

_**Pues sólo unos pocos son capaces de controlar el cosmos gélido.**_

_**Esos que son llamados caballeros de cristal.**_

_**CAMUS DE ACUARIO**_

_**El mago del agua y el aire.**_

_**ISAAC DE KRAKEN**_

_**El monstruo más grande y poderoso del mar.**_

_**¡LARGA VIDA A LOS CABALLEROS DE ATENA!**_

_**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Como un polluelo de cisne**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Camus camina y detrás de él sus dos alumnos en fila lo siguen. Ha terminado el día de entrenamiento y regresan a casa. De pronto el fuerte viento empieza a soplar, es tal su fuerza que Isaac tuvo que llevar sus rodillas al suelo para evitar ser arrastrado. Pero el pequeño rubio no pudo oponer resistencia. El viento lo tiró y se lo llevó rodando cual bolita nieve.

Aún es muy pequeño y débil por eso el viento puede arrastrarlo impunemente. Hyoga lucha y trata de impedirlo pero cada que intenta sostenerse sobre sus rodillas el viento lo vence y se lo lleva.

Por su parte Isaac también tiene problemas, no puede estar de pie, apoya una rodilla en el piso y mantiene la otra flexionada luchando, tratando de oponerse al viento, pero no se puede enderezar. Aun así su fortaleza impide que sea arrastrado, a diferencia de Hyoga al que el viento se lo está llevando cual pluma pese a que se esfuerza por impedirlo.

Camus siempre firme y erguido lo contempla en su vana lucha y siente que Hyoga es un polluelo de cisne por la manera en la que mueve los brazos torpemente, como si aleteara, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio antes de que soplo lo vuelva arrastrar. Cosa que sucede. Pero Hyoga insiste e insiste. Realmente parece cisnecito que bate sus alas en su lucha contra el viento.

-¡Maestro! –Le llama la atención Isaac y es que Hyoga ya está lejos de ellos.

Pero Camus no se mueve, aunque está atento.

Por fin la ventolera pasa liberando al pequeño rubio que aún no puede creer que el viento lo haya arrastrado así. Se frota la cara con el brazo para secarse las lágrimas que soltó por el susto más que por los golpes que se dio al rodar sin control sobre la nieve. De inmediato corre para volver con su maestro. Cuando vuelve a su lugar en la fila Camus retoma el camino a casa.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**Notas de la autora**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños cisnecito precioso! **Este año no podía pasar sin festejar a mi muso inspirador.

Hyoga es mayor que Isaac. Yo creía que Hyoga era un año más chiquito, pero no, los dos tienen 14 años según la guía Saint Seiya. Sólo que Hyoga es del 23 de enero e Isaac del 17 de febrero.

De todos modos, Isaac tiene más tiempo que él entrenando y eso lo hace más fuerte, por eso no se lo llevo el viento.

Me encanta el modo en que Hyoga se mueve en el videojuego Saint Seiya brave soldiers, cuando carga cosmos mueve sus brazos como si fueran alas. Realmente se mueve como todo un cisne pues hasta aletea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pequeñas escenas siberianas del maestro Camus y sus pequeños alumnos Hyoga e Isaac.


	2. Noche de viento en Siberia

_**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Camus e Isaac.**_

_**Mis bellos guerreros del viento helado.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Noche de viento en Siberia**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Es una noche tenebrosa en Siberia, una en que todo ser vivo, animal u hombre corre a esconderse pues, ni siquiera los más temerarios se atreverían a enfrentar los fuertes vientos que sin control chocan con todo lo que está a su paso.

Inmisericorde, golpea la cabaña de Camus, que cruje y cruje al oponerse a la ventolera.

Pero no importa cuánto ruido haga, Camus luce tan estoico como siempre.

-Ya es tarde es hora de dormir.

Les dice a los dos pequeños niños, que están sentados frente a la chimenea, cada uno escondido bajo una manta, sujetando fuertemente sus libros, fingiendo que estudian con ahínco para que no los manden a su habitación.

Mas los niños lo voltean a ver, como si no hubieran escuchado claramente la indicación de su maestro. Y es probable, el viento choca con furia contra la casa, como si quisiera destruirla, y el sonido del crujir de la madera sonó más que su voz.

-A su habitación.

-Está muy interesante lo que estoy leyendo. -Dice Isaac. – ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

-Como quieras, yo ya me voy a dormir. –Y con esa frase Camus les mata toda esperanza a los pequeños.

-¿Ya se va? ¿No prefiere quedarse frente a la chimenea otro ratito? –Insiste Isaac, como tiene más tiempo de conocerlo ya le tomó confianza, en cambio Hyoga no se atreve a hablar pero está atento.

Ambos esperan con sus ojos asustados la respuesta, es natural que tengan miedo, el crujir de la casa les hace pensar que esta se derrumbara en cualquier momento, es por eso que no se quieren separar de él.

-Guarden los libros y vayan a su cuarto ahora.

El tono autoritario les hizo saber que su maestro sería inflexible, así que ambos niños acomodaron los libros donde los tomaron y caminaron a su cuarto. El pasillo les pareció el cadalso de los condenados.

Camus los observa temblar llenos de miedo. Es la hora de dormir, pero no pueden, por la fuerte tormenta de nieve, el viento que sopla con fuerza produce silbidos en los resquicios de la antigua cabaña de madera que no para de crujir, por lo que ambos niños no paran de suplicarle al dorado que se quede haciéndoles compañía.

-Ya dejen de llorar y duérmanse. –Los regaña apagando la lámpara y cerrando la puerta.

Los pequeños duermen en una litera, Isaac duerme en la cama de arriba y el pequeño Hyoga en la de abajo. El rubio esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada, no importa lo que Camus diga, está seguro que el viento destruirá la casa. Isaac por su parte se arrepiente de estar arriba, el techo cruje y cruje y siente que el aire no tarda en llevárselo con todo y parte de la casa.

-Hyoga… Hyoga… ¿ti-tienes miedo?

-Sí. –contesta en un chillido.

-Co-co-como tienes miedo voy a tener que bajar pa-para dormir contigo y así no, no tengas miedo.

-Bien. –Dice Hyoga oyendo el miedo de Isaac.

La verdad es que ni estando juntos dejaron de temblar. Oyeron el crujir de la madera hasta ya muy entrada la noche, así que por varias horas el miedo no los dejo dormir, por lo que no se levantaron a tiempo para entrenar, pero Camus no los regañó ni los despertó.

Ahora son pequeños y le temen al viento, pero cuando crezcan ellos deberán de ser capaces de crear ventoleras más furiosas y poderosas que las de anoche.

Mientras los pequeños duermen Camus revisa su casa. Va a tener que reparar el techo pues a varias tablas se las llevó el viento.

-Atena, por un momento creí que el viento se iba a llevar mi casa, gracias que no fue así.

El caballero dorado tampoco pudo dormir.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

Por hay alguien me hecho la corrección de que Camus es el maestro del agua y el hielo y no del agua y el aire como puse en el capítulo pasado (9_9) No he tenido tiempo de ver el capítulo cuando Milo llama así a Camus, pero en el manga si lo llama maestro del hielo y las aguas –ou!- . Así me quede pensando en las fuertes ventoleras que producen los caballeros de cristal. Ese título le queda bien a Camus por su signo, pero el fuerte viento helado es la técnica que más me gusta. Por eso los llame así. Los bellos guerreros del viento helado. –XD No hay que explicar lo de bellos ¿verdad?

Para todos los fanáticos de los bellos caballeros de bronces, los mejores, los únicos y los más bellos de toda la serie –Sí ellos son a los que ama mi corazón- hay una autora llamada Yunuen -o que ha sacado unos fics verdaderamente espectaculares y de esos que se quedan en el corazón y cuyos protagonistas son Hyoga, Seiya, Shun, Ikki y Shiryu. Se los recomiendo mucho y les pido que los lean y que dejen reviews para que las musas la sigan inspirando (TToTT) plis! Quiero más fics así de maravillosos, porque de verdad fue una delicia leerlos "Un breve instante" "Un dulce desastre" "Soportando tu ausencia" "Allá afuera" y "Druc"


End file.
